Método para alimentar a un vampiro
by Rikkukichi
Summary: Alimentar a un vampiro que no quiere beber tu sangre puede llegar a ser muy problemático. Y si no, que se lo digan a Kuropon. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. KuroFai, yaoi. Si no te gusta el boyxboy no lo leas eh xD.


**Hola!!! Bien, antes de nada, quiero decir que hice este fic después de ver la OVA Shunraiki, y antes de leer el manga para ver los capítulos de Infinity y Celes (menudo fastidio que no los pasaran a anime ¬¬), por lo que no sabía que Fye ya había bebido la sangre de Kurogane, después de que éste usara ese método tan bestia xD. El mundo de aquí me lo he inventao yo, no os asustéis jajaja. **

**PD: Los personajes de Tsubasa no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran, ya habría alguna que otra escena yaoi en la serie xD.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Tras marcharse de Japón, los tres viajeros fueron a parar a un mundo bastante tranquilo. Consiguieron sólo dos habitaciones en un hotel, ya que era bastante caro. Estaban en la puerta de una de ellas, hablando tranquilamente sobre lo que iban a hacer. Fye no tenía buena cara.

- ¿Estás bien, Fye-san?

- Si, claro. Esperad un momento, enseguida vuelvo.

Fye se fue por el pasillo derecho. Kurogane le miró, y despues miró a Syaoran. Mokona habló:

- Fye está preocupado por algo... Lo noto en su corazón.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasará?

- No sé... lleva raro un rato ya- dijo Syaoran.

De pronto, Mokona abrió los ojos. La bruja habia contactado con ellos. Se dirigió a Kurogane.

- Probablemente haya llegado a su límite.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Te refieres a Fye-san?- preguntó Syaoran

- Sí... ¿Recuerdas cual fue tu responsabilidad al convertir a Fye en vampiro, Kurogane?

- Por supuesto.

- Pues ahora mismo, Fye está luchando contra sí mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que probablemente necesite tu sangre, y al estar cerca de tí, sus instintos de vampiro pueden hacerle perder el control sobre sí mismo. No quiere beber tu sangre.

Kurogane abrió mucho los ojos. Syaoran también.

- Ese idiota... ha estado aguantando esto solo...

- Kurogane-san, seguro que Fye-san es incapaz de beber tu sangre.

- Pero si no la bebe... ¡morirá!- gritó Mokona.

En ese instante, Kurogane fue por donde se habia ido Fye. Lo encontró apoyado contra una pared, con la mano en el pecho, suspirando. Se enfadó y fue hacia él. Fye levantó la mirada. Al ver a Kurogane, se apartó de la pared y sonrió falsamente, intentando disimular.

- ¡Ah, Kuro-pon!¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy harto de esto. No pienso dejar que mueras. No ahora.

- ¿Pero qué dices?

Kurogane no dejó que Fye hablara más. Le cogió del brazo y volvió donde estaba Syaoran. Metió a Fye en la habitación y se quitó la camisa. Fye le miró, confuso. Syaoran entró. Kurogane le indicó que cerrara la puerta. Fye los miró a todos, aturdido. Kurogane se acercó a él. Fye retrocedió hasta quedar con la espalda en la pared y con Kurogane justo en frente. Sus instintos le decían que le mordiera el cuello, pero él se llevó la mano a la cara y trató de huír. Kurogane le bloqueó la salida, poniendo un brazo a cada lado de Fye. Al ver que este aún se rehusaba, le cogió de la cabeza y se la acercó a su cuello. Fye no pudo más y llorando le clavó los colmillos a Kurogane, haciendo que una gota de sangre bajara por su cuerpo. Rápidamente, los sacó y se apartó bruscamente de Kurogane.

- ¡No me obligues!¡No voy a beber tu sangre!¡No lo haré!

- Vas a hacerlo, porque esa es mi responsabilidad- en las mesitas de noche de la habitación, había una copa para que los huéspedes pudieran beber licor- ¡Eh, mocoso!¡Trae esa copa!

Syaoran cogió la copa y se la dio a Kurogane, que la llenó con la sangre que le salía de la herida. Fye retrocedió y se cayó de espaldas en la cama. Kurogane se puso encima y le agarró por los brazos, impidiendole moverse.

- ¡Dale la sangre, mocoso!

- S-sí. Perdón, Fye-san...

Syaoran intentó que Fye se bebiera la sangre, pero éste no se dejaba. Al final, Kurogane le indicó a Syaoran que le diera la copa a él. Syaoran, confuso, le ayudó a bebérsela. Kurogane retuvo la sangre en la boca y rapidamente bajó la cabeza hasta la de Fye. Syaoran y Mokona se sorprendieron. Kurogane había besado a Fye para pasarle su sangre a través de la boca. A Fye no le quedó mas remedio que tragársela y se quedó inconsciente. Sus instintos de vampiro hicieron que mordiera el cuello a Kurogane y diera unos cuantos sorbos de su sangre. Después, cayó desmayado y Kurogane, por la enorme perdida de sangre, cayó encima de él. Mokona saltó a la cama.

- ¡Kuro-papi ha dado un beso a mamá Fye!

- Cállate...- murmuró Kurogane, que no podía levantarse- Este mago siempre dándome problemas...

* * *

**Bueno! Espero que os haya gustado mi primer fic, me costó bastante decidirme a subirlos.**

**Se agradecen los Rewiews!**

**Ciaossu!!**


End file.
